


Love Is In The Air

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean kidnaps you, Demon Dean, Demon dean in love, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nice demon Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader in Love, Stockholm Syndrome, reader is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: In which Demon Dean falls in love after he took your innocence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZC1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/gifts).



> I accept anything dark, fluffy and angsty. Go ahead and request away!

You wake up with a headache, looking around the dimming room that had brick walls everywhere. You don't know who brought you here, or why you're here. You remember talking to a very handsome man with black t shirt on and everything went black after that.

"Hello, sweet thing."

Suddenly, a man is standing in front of you grinning with his teeth out. This is the man that you talked to awhile ago. His eyes and the way he talked has always gives you doubt and now you're thinking about the worst thing that could happen. 

"Who- who are you...?" 

You asked with a hoarse voice, wanting liquid more than ever. You must've been here for hours since your thirst for water has increased greatly. 

"You don't remember me?"

He asked, grinning still and walk around you as you cower, scared of the hollow man. 

"That's just cold, baby."

He says, sitting down in front of you and grinning like and idiot. But you feel uneasy with the way he smiled at you. It's like he's a crocodile ready to pounce at you any moment, not to mention he's the one who kidnapped you.

"You know, I like girls like you."

He leaned in closer, inhaling your scent at the crook of your neck as you gasp, unfamiliar with such gesture. 

"You're the type that's easy to capture. Innocent, cute, and faithful."

"I like it when they stay true to me."

He whisper, looking at you still as you hold your legs to your chest tighter, scared of the man. 

"To answer you question, my name's Dean, honey."

He finally answer you, looking deep into your eyes as you look into his, the green colour made your stomach coil in a weird way. 

You're a book worm, and no one has ever been this close with you, ever. You're the type that always stay behind closed doors with busy parents and book was your life while other girls go on a date and hang out. To be this close with a man is a dream come true. But not like this...

You're about to beg for dear life, as you thought about the things he could be doing to you for the next hours. Kill, rape, sell your organs, those things could happen. Tears slid down your face as you look at him, he looks at you back with smirk and hollow eyes. 

"Please..."

"Please what, sweetie?"

He ask, moving your hair out of your panic, sweaty face. 

"Please, don't hurt me. Please..."

You begged, holding his hands like a child do whenever they ask for candy. He looked at you weirdly then moved his dark eyes to where your hand and his collided. 

You always believe, no matter what, everyone has the good inside themselves. It's a concept you always hold deep in your heart, no matter how many times you got bullied and ignored by people. You were a lonely kid, you're parents always leaving and you only had your self. You don't even have friends and your life was nothing but reading books and being the best student, at 15 years old. 

You wanted nothing but to make Dean realize that he has the good in him, and that he can make a change by realising you and let you go home to your parents. You know Dean can be good. If he only listens to you. 

But the problem is, Dean is no longer that person.

"Dean, you can be good. You can let me go, Dean."

She begged, and for a moment, she thought Dean listened to her, until he laugh darkly with his head down and he finally look up to you, his eyes turned black making you jump slightly. 

"You really think I'll be good?"

He ask, a laugh still in his voice as you gasped, scared at the man in front of you. 

You must be dreaming. There's no way in hell a man can change their eyes into solid black. 

"What... What's wrong with your eyes...?"

You ask, looking at him still when he stand up and walk around the room, away from you. 

"You see, I'm a demon. "

This is crazy.

"So I can't be good."

He says.

 

 

SNAP.

 

 

You're now naked, confused as ever when you look at the ground to see your clothes are on the floor and you're butt naked in front of him. You yelp, closing your small breast with your right hand and the other hand covering your revealed virgin parts. 

"Oh, no need to be shy, sweet thing. I mean, no matter how many times you cover yourself, I can still pry your hands away from your beautiful, young body."

He walk towards you as you still look at him with your hands covering your most intimate parts. He duck down again, holding your chin in his rough, big hands and he grin, making your heart jumps with the way he smiled. 

He may be a monster, but you can't help but feel something else deep within your heart. 

You have a crush on him. And it's hard to brush away that feeling. You feel like you're a sick person that is infatuated with a man who kidnapped you. 

Suddenly, your hands were snatched away and he looked at you again, grinning wider than ever as he pinched your left nipple roughly and you screamed, your legs naturally closed together as he did that. 

"Oh, you're sensitive. I forgot that you're a virgin."

"How... How do you know?"

"Oh, please! I take one good look at you and I can see it. I mean, ANYONE can clearly see that you're a virgin."

He lean on your left cheek, looking into your eyes still as you look away, embarrassed and again the butterflies flutter in your stomach weirdly. 

"And I'm gonna be your first man, sweetheart."

"Isn't that comforting? Knowing you're going to lose it to a demon?" 

He ask, cupping your breast as you yelp again, feeling his big hands holding your soft, virgin breast as he lightly run his fingers into your nipples, making you let out a moan naturally.

"Please, stop... I'm begging you..."

You close your eyes as you plead, wanting his hands off of you and his deep, beautiful green eyes away from your quivering body. Whenever Dean looked at you, something weird swivels deep inside you.

It made you feel loved, but it made you feel disgusted with yourself for some reason. 

"Oh, believe me. I like it when they beg."

He says, grinning still at you as he nonchalantly lean on your breast and took one nipple in his mouth and start sucking you, making you moan out of control. 

"Dean, please!" 

You cried, as tears streaming down your red face. Dean answered with a hum that had you somehow wanted to pull him in your arms.

You quickly snap yourself. This man is raping you! How can you like him for this?! 

He finally realised your nipple, looking at you again and smiling at you, and you didn't return the smile but hold your breast again, feeling it gets warm from his hot mouth. 

"Well, I might as well take these off..."

He says, opening his black t shirt while standing up , eyes away from you for once, and you did nothing but studied his features well. His eyes is serious and focus as he took his clothes off of his body. You find yourself looking into his deep green eyes that you come to love, no matter how fucked up this is. 

He looks like that kind of man that actually would protect a woman, instead of doing this god awful thing to you right now.

You wonder what happened to him? 

"You like what you see?"

He ask, now completely naked in front of you as you blushed and look away from him. 

"N-no!"

You screeched, tears flowing from you again as you realize that he's going to rape you, one way or another. 

"Doesn't matter. I don't give a fuck on what you like."

He says, advancing towards you again as he laid you down on the cold tile once more and you find yourself staring into his eyes once more while he look you over. His eyes were intense, looking at your small body until he put his hand on your chest, directly on your beating heart. 

"Your heart's beating fast."

You look away.

"O- of course it is!"

"You're going to rape me..."

You muttered quietly, looking at your smooth stomach as he put his both hands on both side of your face. You can feel his gaze on your body once more, but you also feel like there's something more than that. 

You somehow feel... 

Beautiful in his eyes. 

Suddenly he lean his face closer to your face, and push his lips to yours. 

You just had your first kiss. 

Dean kissed you, lick your lips for entrance, finally pushing his tongue into your wet mouth, feeling him taking the lead as you tears fell yet again, panicked by his actions yet a twinge of excitement fires up deep within yourself. 

This is messed up. 

"Now, sweetie, close your eyes."

He whispered as he finally finished with kissing you. But you didn't listen, still crying silently as you held your body together, scared. 

"I said to close your goddamn eyes!"

He screamed at your face, making you flinch and finally, you did. 

You heard a heavy breathing sounds and moan. You then realized that it's coming from Dean. 

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

He says with a shake in his voice and you did, slowly opening your eyes, afraid of what he's going to show you. 

Suddenly you could feel something prodding your barely wet entrance, something hot, thick and you look down and realize that it was his...

"Wait..!"

You screamed only to be stopped by his head entering you slowly, making your tears hot again and your breath hitched. 

"There we go, baby. Man, I'm not even all the way in and you're so tight!" 

He says, looking at your tear filled eyes. 

"Please..."

"No... Stop..."

You sobbed, feeling him stay still didn't mean that he's going to permanently stop and pull out of you. 

Suddenly, you could feel him pushing inside, making you let out a high pitched scream as he went all the way inside your burning flesh. 

"See what happens when you say no to me?"

He says directly in front of your face, and all you did was cry, while he pushed inside you even more. 

"No! Don't move!"

"But then it won't end, sweetie."

He retorts, as he pull out a little ways and moving on forward.

Your confused muscles clenched, trying to keep him out somehow. You didn't intend for that but it's only natural to try to push him out of you. You're raped. And this is not what you signed up for. 

Even when you're trying to push him out, but he just keep on pushing in, tormenting you as the pain turned blinding. Your tears fell into the floor, ignoring Dean's pant and moan but acknowledging his fast and hard thrust the longer this goes on 

"Ooh, keep pushing me out, baby."

"You're just making it fun to crush you."

He says, as you lay on the floor, crying yet again and look into his hollow eyes, his lips grinning, his eyes rolling back. 

Your future's ruined. 

What the hell is going to happen to you, next?

Before you could think, he cummed inside you, making your toes curl in pain and confusion as you can feel his hot seed inside you, some of it coming out of your vagina. 

You cried again, realizing that your virginity is gone forever and that the man that you first had a crush on did this to you. 

He stand up, pulling up his pants, his torso still bare as he look at you. 

"You... You raped me..."

You whimpered, cradling your things into your chest, feeling your blood sipping from you as well as his seed, making you recall that he owns you, now that apart of him is now inside you. 

"Yeah. I did."

You cry again, not knowing what to do. Where to go next. Or even... Will you live after this? 

"Now that I took your cherry..."

He sit down again and grab your chin into his hands, making you stare at him but you flinch, looking to the side because you can't help but feel betrayed somehow. 

"What am I supposed to do with you, beautiful girl?" 

He ask, more to himself as he thinks, and you cry again, not wanting to know what will happen to you after this. 

"Just leave me alone, please..."

"You got what you want. You can let me go and I won't tell a soul."

For once, Dean stayed silent. 

"I forgive you, no matter what happens after this. And I hope that you'll come to your senses after what you did..."

You trailed off... Tears slipping again as you feel his hands cupping your cheeks. 

"I told you, hon. I CAN'T be nice. I'm a..."

"Demon. I know."

"But I also know that a Demon is once an angle. And by the way..."

Dean look into her tearful eyes as she spoke to him. 

"I BELIEVE and I KNOW that you can be cured after this."

You say out of the blue, surprising him as he stood, confused as to why you still have a good heart and good impression of him. 

He suddenly stand up, leaving you in dim room once more as he walk away and you cry in silence. 

What will happen to you, Dear God?

 

 

-

 

 

You woke up again, and you silently hope that it was all just a stupid, crazy dream. But when you look around, you realize that this is the reality, especially when you see your torturer in front of you, he look at you with deep eyes as you regain conscious. On the table beside him, there's a cloth with a bucket of water, and a plate of food along with a glass of water. Is it for you? 

You doubt it.

"Finally, I thought you were dead."

He says, and you just simply watch as he walk towards you with casualties on him. He now wears a grey t shirt with jeans and he held the cloth in his hands, advancing towards you. You try to scramble away, afraid if he'd do something to you again. 

"Jeez, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

He says, and put a hand on your naked body 

"Relax. This is gonna hurt. So stay still, kid."

He says, bringing the white, damp cloth toward your vagina as you panic again. You move your body, scared of him. 

"Stay still!" 

He hissed, making you stop dead on your track.

He then clean your bloody vagina mixed with his cum from his previous assault. He did it gently, although you did hissed a little, feeling the pain creeping into your sensitive skin slowly. 

Dean's actions made you puzzled. If he's just taking advantage of you and that he's a demon, then why is he helping you? Why not just kill you? 

He can simply do that, and you know that. 

After he finished, he look at you, his face stoic once more as he stand up and fetch a glass of water in his hands, a plate of food, in which you recognize as a grilled chicken and some green vegetables along with mashed potatoes and a small pill. 

"Here. Painkillers. It'll make you feel a little better."

He says, handing them to you and you took the pill along with the water.

"Now eat."

He says, handing the food to you and you silently eat, confusion clouded your brain again. You can't believe how good the food is and you wondered if he did all of this. He can actually cook? Shocking. 

"Now that you're finished..."

You prepare yourself for the worst. 

"Let's get you to a bath."

He says, standing up now while you still on the floor, eyes on him as he offered his hands to you like a gentleman would and you quickly put your hands into his. 

"Come on. Hot water is waiting."

He says, leading you away from the basement and soon entering the living room. There's a a tv and and a kitchen and on the left there's a bathroom, perhaps. This is a cabin, you realize. 

He drag you to the bathroom and immediately you're in the bathroom and the bathtub is in front of you.

"Well, since you're already naked, it'll spare us some time." 

He says, making you realize that you're naked. He walk towards the bathtub and start filling hot water into the bathtub as you stood in awkwardness, looking around the room and Dean went to the sink to give you a toothbrush along with toothpaste, telling you to brush your teeth. 

You quietly obey, as he turn off the water and look at you, making you blush out of control. 

When you're finished, you went to the sink and clean your mouth. 

"You're cute when you brush your teeth." 

He says, smirking as you walk towards the bathtub as you sunk in, groaning when your body touches the hot, warm water. 

"Feels good, right?" 

He ask, folding his arms as he look at you in the bathtub. You simply nod, not sure if you should talk to him. 

"I'm going to shampoo your hair and condition it." 

He says, grinning as he did and you sit still in the water and let him do whatever he wants. Obviously, you can't fight him. 

He grab the shampoo and conditioner and start shampooing you, making you let out a moan from the care that he gives you. 

He did all of it, even washing your hair as he finally hand the towel to you as you stood out of the water and wrap the towel to your slightly refresh body, you dry it, then wrap it around you. 

"Um... What about...?"

"Your clothes? Don't worry you can wear mine." 

He says, again holding your hands as if you'd get lost in this small cabin. The two of you walk and entered the bedroom with large bed on the center and a small table along with windows and a simple cupboard. 

"Let me get you something." 

He says, walking towards the cupboard and taking out a t shirt that is way too big for you. Must've been his. He turned towards you.

"Here. My brother's."

"Your brother's?" 

He grinned, genuinely. 

"Yeah. I stole it from him when I ran away."

You were silent, thinking to yourself. Why did he run away? Why didn't he just stay?

"Why did you run away?" 

You ask, urges came into your brain, wanting to know who the hell is he? 

"For fun."

Figures. 

You put on the shirt and it covers almost your body but it didn't matter. 

"So... What now?" 

You ask, nervous all of a sudden as you fiddled with the shirt and he looked distant for awhile as he urge you to sit on the bed, which you comply. 

"You can sleep here. With me." 

He says, and your heart beats faster. 

"But it's ok if you don't want to. I'll take the couch." 

He simply says, starting to walk out until...

"Wait!"

He stopped on his track as you scream. He look into your eyes and saw something in it. 

Hope. Faith. 

"Dean..." 

You walk closer to him, as he stood there, confused. 

"Stay with me tonight." 

You hug him, feeling his hot, warm body around your smaller ones and close your eyes, wantng for his touch. 

"Please..." 

You slowly say, pleading for him to stay and finally feel his arms wrapped around you and immediately you two were on the bed. 

"How can I say no to you, beautiful?" 

Dean don't know what happen. But what he do knows is that he's in love. 

Genuinely in love.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love for the demon Dean increased. And he slowly found his humanity again.

You wake up with a headache, looking around to see that Dean had left the bed. You wonder where has he gone to, or maybe you're left alone in this cabin. 

Standing up, you walk towards the outside of the room and saw him standing at the stove, stirring something. His back is facing you and you think he didn't notice you behind him. 

This man held you last night. Made you feel warm. Yet he raped you. But something inside you tells yourself that you're in love with him and so did he. Something inside your heart tells you that you have to trust him. And that he's your soul mate. 

You were meant to fix him.

"I know you're behind me."

He says, nonchalantly without looking at you. He turn the stove off and finally look at you with those deep, still menacing green eyes. But you aren't threatened by it. 

"Come on. Sit down and eat."

He says, pouring the soup into a bowl as you walk slowly and sit, him handing you the soup. 

"It's not poison, doll. Don't you think I can do it yesterday if I wanted to?"

You silently agree with what he says. And he doesn't even need to poison you. He can just easily kill you with one punch. He's a demon after all. 

You slowly take a spoonful of the soup, the heat from it and you feel warmth somehow. It taste very good for a demon. You thought he's not the type to get his hands dirty in the kitchen.

"Is it good?"

He ask with his tone of voice still low, making you look up at him and nod your head only to shift your attention back to the soup.

You greedily enjoys the soup, making Dean look at you weirdly. You didn't care much since you're starving and want nothing but to just eat. When you're finished, you smiled happily, again giving Dean those weird ideas. 

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

Dean ask, looking at you with his arms on the table. His deep green eyes bore onto yours, almost making you drown into the beautiful shade of green. 

"It's just been so long since I've had a good soup."

"You're kind of good for a man. I thought you're not the type to cook at all."

You scoffed, a smile formed on your lips as you rest your back on the chair, suddenly feeling sleepy. 

"What's that, little girl?"

Dean suddenly moved, now standing beside you with a deadly gaze. You gulped, regretting for insulting him but you didn't mean it. You were only joking around. 

Silence enveloped the two of you as you fiddled with the end of Dean's brother's shirt. Somehow, this situation made you feel uneasy as you remembered what he did to you before he turned all sweet to you. 

Your breath starts to get shaky and your hands tremble alongside your hands. 

He's going to rape you again. 

"Please..."

Dean look at your trembling body, confused. 

"Please don't hurt me. Please. I'll be good. I won't talk back anymore. I promise..."

You babbled non stop, as tears cloud your visions with fears and your tears.

"Woah there..."

Dean tried to touch your shoulder, but you flinched, now sobbing, scared as ever. 

"No... Don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'll be good. I'll listen, Dean. Just please, don't hurt me."

You say, holding your body with your shaking hands, as if that would help you somehow. 

Dean stood beside you, appalled by your current state. You must be remembering the day he kidnapped you and the time where he raped you. 

You cry silently, ignoring Dean who had a weird look on his face. He'll kill you. He's a demon after all. 

"Hey. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Dean touched your shoulder lovingly, trying to comfort you but you try to get away only for him to quickly hugging you in his arms. You fight for awhile, until Dean pat your back slowly, rocking you like a baby in his arms. 

"Shh... It's ok. It's ok..."

He says quietly, your head reasting on his abs as you close your eyes, feeling his warmth consume you. Dean's soothing voice filled your ear as he kiss the top of your head lovingly like a lover would. 

He let go of your head for awhile until he look deep into your eyes, the menacing eyes of this demon is no longer there. The only thing you see from him is sympathy. Love. 

Can a demon have those feelings? 

Dean and you didn't say anything until he lift you slowly, carrying you bridal style. You didn't protest, liking the way he carried you. You wrap your arms around his neck and look into his eyes. He didn't say anything, just walking into the bedroom and lying you down on the king sized bed. 

Finally, he look at you, but you couldn't read what he's thinking of. He just stare at you in silence until he stand up while you lay on the bed. 

He start to walk out of the bedroom, until you break the silence. 

"Who are you?"

You ask, a whimper came out as well, suddenly having that urge to get to know him more. You somehow feel a connection with him, you can't even explain this feeling. Maybe it's because he took your virginity and the fact that he's the only man you came close too. 

He stopped on his track, looking at you again and give you a small smile that you'd die for to see everyday. 

"I'm Dean Winchester."

That is the most beautiful name you ever heard.

"Can I know more about you, Dean?"

You ask, putting your body on a sitting position now as you tuck your hair behind your ear, looking at him still. 

"Why is that, little girl?"

He ask, his voice still low as he walk towards you and sit down beside you on the bed that you shared last night. You look into his green eyes, his own eyes staring into yours. 

His hair sits beautifully on his side. He looks handsome and his scruff that is on his cheeks makes it hard to resist him. He must have loads of girlfriends. 

"I just... Want to know about you."

You shyly say, looking into his eyes. 

"What's there to know? I'm a demon. I ran away from home. I have a kid brother that I fucking hate. That's it!"

He says, saying nonchalantly that it had you laughing softly. He looks stunned with your actions. 

You look so beautiful when you laugh. Dean couldn't help himself but just look at you when you laugh. This is the first time he saw you smile and laugh. He felt like crying. 

"You're beautiful when you laugh."

He blurted out, looking into your eyes again as you stop your laughing, your own eyes looking into his. Moments passed on, until Dean lean in to kiss you. 

He grabbed your face softly, kissing you passionately as you close your eyes from his action. Dean is gentle most of the time, wanting to make you feel love and not scared of him. 

He forgot the fact that he's a demon. He didn't even know how did this feelings came into his dark, hollow heart. All he know is that he had found his light. 

And you stay with him. 

 

 

-

 

 

"Sweetheart,let me do it."

Dean say, leaning from your back to sit his face on your neck, stirring the soup with you. Thanks to Dean, you learn to cook and you're getting good at it. You laugh, feeling him kiss your cheeks lovingly. 

"I can do this, Dean. Go and sit in the living room, will you?"

You say, shooing him to go away and he did, kissing you again and walk into the living room with a small smile. He never thought he'd fall in love in his demon state. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean look up, familiar with that voice. 

Crowley. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not very pleased to see me, huh?"

"It's good that you know."

Dean spat, not wanting you to see this man. He may be a demon, but he doesn't want to do Crowley's dirty works anymore. He has put his times all on you in this small cabin. 

"Well, not to worry. I'm just here to tell you something. Though, I don't know if you'll be happy about it or not."

He says, walking to sit on the armchair just across from Dean.

Dean stood still, not wanting to listen to him but kind of curious. 

"Congratulations, Dean."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He ask, anger in his voice. 

"Don't you know? Your little girlfriend is pregnant."

Those words made Dean's eyes widen. His mouth gaping until his lips formed a wide grin. 

(Y/n)'s pregnant. 

This is the most happiest moment in his life. He's a father. 

"Don't be so happy too soon, Dean."

Dean look at Crowley, confused. 

"Why?"

He ask. 

"Well, you do realize that you're a demon and he's a human, right?"

Dean could feel his heart stops beating for awhile. That means...

"She's carrying a nephilim. And you know what that means, right squirrel?"

He ask, looking up at Dean who has his face twist on pain. If she's carrying a nephilim, than that means you're going to die. 

"No..."

"Yes, Dean. Now, you can either lose your girlfriend or your child. You choose."

With that, he disappear into thin air. 

What should he do? He doesn't want to lose either of you. 

"Dean..."

Dean heard your sweet voice calling out to him as he look back slowly, there you stood in your white gown that he bought for you about a month ago. You look so stunning with your hair down. 

How can he let you go?

"Dean, is it true that I'm..."

You question him, obviously you heard their conversation. You held your stomach out if intuition. Stoking your flat stomach lovingly, the proof of you and Dean's love. 

Dean knew that Crowley wouldn't lie.

He nod his head, his face is forlorn. He couldn't possibly choose his child over you and otherwise. The two of you meant so much to him. 

"Dean... What is a nephilim? And why would that man says you either lose me or our baby?"

You ask, walking closer to him, holding his face in loving manner. He lean into your touch and close his eyes, loving your soft hands on his cheeks. 

"Dean... Answer me..."

You say, he open his eyes again and smile bitterly. 

"It's a term for a child that is born from a demon with a human or angle."

He says, looking into your eyes. 

"And usually, the mother or the child will die."

Dean say, feeling a big empty feeling from his own words. 

Dean look down on the floor, this feeling about losing you made his heart ache. You smiled bitterly, holding his face again and kiss his lips. 

"Dean, everything's going to be ok."

"How you know that."

"Because I believe in it."

You answer, looking into his eyes. 

"It's ok if I'm the only one who survived. Or that our child who survived. You still got something to remember me by. To remember us by."

You say softly, Dean's eyes had a glint in it as he stare into your eyes. 

"I'm not gonna take it."

"You will. You're strong, Dean. You can make it."

You encourage him again, smiling. He hug you, feeling your stomach from your hug. He giggled on your ears.

"I'm going to name it's middle name using your name."

He says, hugging you tightly. 

"What if it's a boy?"

You ask, he pull away and look into your eyes, smiling as he touch your cheeks. 

"I'll think of something."

 

 

-

 

 

"Dean!"

You screamed, your breathing got heavy and heavy and you puff it out. Dean is by your side, holding your hands tightly. You're on the same bed that you slept with him. The same bed that you made love with Dean and produce your child. Now you're giving birth to your child on the same bed. 

"I know it hurts, baby."

"You can do it."

Dean whisper, there's only two people in this room as he kissed the top of your head lovingly, his tears sliding down his cheeks, afraid of losing you or the baby. 

"Dean..."

You whine, the pain on your lower body still resides since your baby is coming out. You close your eyes with your tears on your cheeks. This is the pain that your mother go through when she delivered you and now you're experiencing this. 

You don't want to die. You don't want to lose your baby. And most importantly, you don't want lose Dean. 

"Dean, promise me."

You grab his hands, feeling it once more as you look into his eyes. 

"Promise me you're going to take care of our baby. 

"Promise me you'll take good care of yourself."

"I can't, Babe. I can't do this alone."

"I can't take care of our baby without you."

"I can't take care of myself without you."

Your face twist in pain and you grab his collar that it had his face directly on yours. You look into his eyes with red face from the pain. 

"Dean Winchester, you listen to me! You're going to do as I say, wether you like it or not!"

"I can't... I don't have the courage..."

"Dean, you can do it. You have courage I never had! I just love you..." 

You cry out once more, the pain gets unbearable as you push all the way and whisper to Dean those three words. 

"I love you."

And the sound of a baby's cries rang throughout the room. You lay on the bed with blood all over you and Dean moved towards the baby, watching his baby wiggling around and take the healthy, baby boy into the bathroom and wash him. 

He has Dean's face completely, none is yours. Dean kissed the baby, the little one stayed still in his father's arm. 

"Let's get you to mommy."

Dean says, walking towards the room still looking at his baby. 

"Honey, look at our baby..."

Dean say, shifting his gaze towards you. 

But then you are no longer living. You're just a shell of a woman who's soul has gone into thin air  
You left behind the man that you love, your baby, and this world.

Dean didn't even care anymore. His baby cried, and so he rock him silently. 

"Don't worry, boy. I'll take good care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after your death, Sam came in Dean's life again, determined to turn his brother into a human again, holding the very suspicious child in his arms at the moment.

The sound of a baby's cry could be heard in the small, isolated cabin. Dean woke up instantly, hearing his boy's cry beside his bed. 

"No, no, baby, no. I'm here. Daddy's here."

Dean says, as if the child could understand what he's saying. He walks towards the crib, holding his child in his strong arms, singing a lullaby to his infant, who looks so much like him. 

The baby stopped fussing when his father held him. Dean pace slowly in the room, patting the baby once a while to get him back to sleep. He walk towards the window, looking at the backyard where he buried you. 

You. The love of Dean's life. 

How can he get through this parenthood alone? One way or another, his child needs a mother. He puts the baby into his crib once he fell asleep. Dean walk out of the room, closing the door softly and walk toward the back door, his heart ache. 

He went on the backyard, and walk towards your grave, his legs wobbled. 

It's only been 2 days since he buried you. But the pain... It's still  _there._ It's still inside his chest, his lonely heart, a place where you abandoned. He never needed anything before like he needed you now. 

"Hi, baby."

He murmured, patting the dirt, as if it's you. He smiled. 

"I missed you. I missed you so damn much. And our boy. God, I don't know how to raise him. I don't know how can I do it without you."

Dean remembered what he told you in the bedroom where you gave birth. And he remembered what you said to him. That he'll make it. He snickered, and look up the dark sky. 

"Yeah, well.... I can't do this without  _you,_ baby. Can't do shit without you."

Dean says, and look at your resting place one last time. He got up, walking slowly into the house once more, turning to you one last time. 

You're gone.

 

 

-

 

 

Dean hear a soft banging sound, the entrance door were opened, he's positive. He woke up immediately when he heard the banging. He quickly walk to the nightstand, his gun in it. He reached for the weapon, walking away from his child and the room. Making sure to not make a sound, he walk slowly and carefully out of the bedroom, and entered the kitchen. 

Then his body were thrown to the ground in an instant, his face on the floor. A huge man is on top if him, and he can guess who it is. 

Sam. 

"Get the fuck off me, Sam!"

He roared, his voice thick like it used to be when he turned into a demon. He struggled, trying to get out of Sam's grip. 

"No. I'm here to turn you back, Dean. I'm here to  _cure_ you." 

Sam turned Dean's face towards him, and Dean could see his brother's face. He scoffed, angry and annoyed. 

"I fucking told you."

"I don't want to be cured.  _I like the disease."_

He hissed, and Sam quickly punched Dean, making him laugh. 

"You think a simple punch would make me pass out?"

He ask, then laugh at his own remarks. But his laugh were put into a halt when Sam reached inside his pocket to reveal a shot. 

"This it'll make you pass out, hopefully."

Dean struggled to get away, when Sam stab the shot on his arms, as he slowly lose his conscious. But when he's about to go out, he could hear his son's cry, as if the baby could understand that his father is in trouble. 

He could even see the confused Sam, and can just simply watch as the man walk towards the baby.

"Don't... Don't come near him..."

"Stay away, you  _son of a bitch!"_

Slowly, Dean passed out, losing his conscious. 

 

 

-

 

 

Dean could feel someone slapping his face soft but hard at the same time. One, two, three times, and he woke up, looking at his surrounding for awhile. 

The bunker. 

But that's not what he's thinking about. He search for his boy in the room, ignoring Sam who stand a few feet away from his tied up body. 

His baby is not here. 

No. He can't lose his son. He already lose the child's mother, so how can he afford to lose his son? The love of his life?  He glared at Sam. 

"If you're looking for the baby, don't worry. I have him in your room. He's safe."

Sam says, looking at Dean, so many questions could be seen on his little brother's face. Dean snickered. 

"Shoud I trust you?"

He snickered, his hands behind his back. Sam walk around, not looking at Dean. 

"Dean... Who's child is it?"

Sam ask, not denying the fact that the baby looks so much like Dean. What actually happened to Dean when he was a demon? His brother chuckled lowly, making him turn around. 

"You wanna know? Do ya?"

Sam look at him with pain so clear. 

"I fucked a girl. I  _raped_ a girl. She gave birth to a son. Mine. Ya happy, Sammy?"

He taunts, not revealing the truth, the fact that you died and he had feelings for you. And so did you. Sam looked shocked, stepping back from him. 

"No. Dean... This can't be it. Did you really...?"

"Oh, yeah. I claimed her pussy. I put a baby in her, and she gave me my fucking share."

"Dean, you're not a  _monster...."_

"Yeah, I am. I am a beast, Sammy."

The room fell into silence, Sam trying process what Dean just told him. He stand there, stunned. 

"And this is another reason why you shouldn't cure me."

"No. This is another reason for me to cure you."

Sam walk towards Dean, the shot in his hands again, and Dean went still. 

"No. Sam, get the fuck away from me!"

He screamed, and for awhile, Sam was taken aback from the outburst. Dean looks... Genuinely scared, almost like human. 

"Dean?"

"Look, I don't want to be a goddamn human!"

The room fell into silence, and Sam felt... Connected somehow with Dean's outburst. 

"Why, Dean?"

"Because..."

"Because  _she's all I've got..."_

"She?"

"Y/N. The mother of my son."

Sam walk towards Dean, ready to listen to his big brother. With confused eyes, he listened. 

"I... I raped her. And I fell in love. Look, I don't want to be a human because I know after this, I'll  _forget_ her and my child."

"And I don't want that, Sammy. I don't fucking want that."

"I still wanna live in a world where  _she_ still lives." 

Sam went silent, thinking. Dean continued.

"You're trying to take what's  _mine._ And I can't deal with that shit."

He hissed, glaring at Sam. 

"I can't lose my Y/N. Not again."

He whispered, but Sam could hear it. The room is cold, so unbelievably cold. Sam stood there, thinking. But then he went near Dean again, leaning toward his brother. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I gotta do this."

"I have to. Right now, I'll think of me rather than you."

The shot went into Dean's veins, and he screamed. 

"I'm sure Y/N would've what you to be  _you_ again."

Dean closed his eyes, his head spinning from the shot. 

 

 

-

 

 

When he woke up, he was greeted by Sam's embrace. It felt warm. Familiar. And full of love.

"Dean!"

He opened his eyes fully, when Sam went behind him to let go of his arms. He stood, looking around, confused. 

"Why the hell am I here?"

He asked, and Sam put on a bitter smile. 

Dean had forgotten  _everything._

Sam laughed, shooking his head and led Dean out of the room. They both walk towards the main room, with Sam opening the beer bottle. He hand it to Dean. 

But when they're about to drink, a baby's cries could he heard, and Dean's eyes went wide. He look at Sam. 

"Ah... That's a kid from a case I worked on." 

He lied, and could feel Dean's eyes bore into the back of his head when he walk to fetch the child; Dean's son. 

When he went into Dean's room, he was surprise to see a young girl. She's holding the baby lovingly, her back facing Sam, and Sam realize that she is not human. 

She is  _you._

You turn towards Sam, smiling. Sam's mouth is open, not believing what he saw. 

"You... You're Y/N...?"

He asked, and you smiled. Your baby giggled, you rock him softly in your arms. 

"Yes. I am."

"Please, excuse me with my child. I just want to hold him for a little while."

"I've been waiting to hold him for so long."

You say, smiling at the baby when he reached to you, recognising you as his mother. You stare at your son, the prove of Dean's and your love. 

"You look so much like your  _father."_

You say, and your tears were hot as it fall out of your ghost eyes. You look at the baby, knowing that your lover does not remember you. And this child. His. 

Sam felt his heart tighten. You look at Sam, smiling bitterly. 

"I saw everything in the dungeon. "

"You must hate me."

You smiled, shooking your head. 

"No. I understand. You only think of him. And it's for his own good, after all."

You say, looking at the baby once more. 

"It's just that, from the moment we met, I just..."

I don't want to die with him. I just wanted to  _live_ with him."

You say, smiling. 

"That's all I ever wanted."

Sam now has his tears streaming on his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry..." 

He say, looking at your ghostly figure. You smiled, looking at him. 

"If you truly are, keep on reminding him that I lived. That we loved. Show him my grave at the cabin, and tell him that this baby is his."

Sam nod his head. 

"Tell him that I lived."

"Tell him that I'm the love of his life."

 "Tell him that I love him." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking cried while writing this. Comment please?


End file.
